Kingdom Hearts 3 Ideas
Kingdom Hearts 3 Summary Sora and the 7 guardians of light prepare to battle Xehanort and his 13 seekers of darkness to prevent another Keyblade War. Worlds and Plots: Before, the worlds were practically lifeless. Now, there are more characters, especially in heartless-free locations. Each bullet represents the first and second visits and the stories that will take place. (Bullets corresponding to movie plots that are way later than the first are the results of Despots going through time.) *'Beast's Castle' (Beauty and the Beast) **The trio finds Belle and Beast not seeing eye-to-eye after Beast suspects Belle of falling for another man named Gaston, who continually tries to persuade Belle to marry him no matter how much she resists. After finding out she lives with Beast, Gaston plans to end Beast's life by sending the Heartless to raid the castle. **Belle has nightmares after Gaston and Lucon start sending Dream-Catchers to manipulate her mind and wipe away her love for Beast. Beast and Sora help, but are being delayed when the castle is overrun with Dream-Catchers. How much more can Belle take before her love for Beast is taken away? *[http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_dragons The Land of Dragons] (Mulan II)'' ''' **Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive to find out Shang proposed to Mulan, but the marriage has to wait when the Emperor gives them the mission of escorting his three daughters to be married to three princes in another kingdom to make peace. To assist them, Shang and Mulan call on Yao, Chien Po, and Ling. Setting off, three problems arise, besides the Heartless. First, they're traveling through territories full of bandits. Second, Mushu's pedestal is in jeopardy of being lost because of the proposal, so he causes mischief to prevent it. Third, the arranged marriage for the princesses may not happen after they fall for Yao, Chien Po, and Ling. Will the mission ever be accomplished? **Ginger sends Dream-Catchers and more bandits to stop the group and feed off of the abundance of love existing between almost everybody. This causes increasing conflict between Mulan and Shang since Shang is becomes more hot-headed and strict about the mission. Will their love be mended? Will the princesses get to stay with the soldiers instead and follow their hearts? *Olympus Coliseum'' (Hercules)'' **Hercules and Phil are putting on a tournament for the entertainment of Zeus and other gods, but mainly so Hercules can show his dad he's hero enough to live on Mount Olympus. Sora and the gang plan to take part, especially after Sora meets a new, competitive, cocky conte stant, Zell Dincht. Elsewhere, Hades and Vander are planning to allow the competition be a distraction so they can somehow imprison the gods and take over Mount Olympus. Zell becomes aware of the potential plan, but he becomes bound by Vander's magic and abilities to not warn anybody and forcibly take part in the competition. How is he to alert them? If he were to alert someone, would they believe him and not accuse Zell of trying to cheat? **Meg is kidnapped by Hades, but Hercules sacrifices his strength to save her, as long as she isn't hurt. Hades takes the chance to take over Olympus and frees the titans. At the same time, he releases a cyclops in Thebes. Can Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Zell stop Hades, Vander, and the Titans? Will Hercules recover his strength somehow and rescue both Thebes and Mount Olympus in time? *Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' **Jack is depressed for some reason and keeps himself in his house most of the time. However, people need his help. The Mayor is spotting Heartless everywhere, Dr. Finklestein's lab was trashed, and Santa's presents are being destroyed. Can Sora and the gang handle all the tasks alone? Will Jack snap out of his depression? **Oogie and Nemes start flooding areas with Dream-Catchers to feed off of Jack's love for scaring, but Sally's love for Jack as well. In the process, they kidnap and take her to where Oogie's mansion used to be, where she's guarded by a beast. But Oogie also captured Santa in Christmas town and plans to ruin Christmas. Will Jack and Sora save Sally and Christmas in time? *'Atlantica' **Sora and the gang attend a birthday party for Ariel and Eric's daughter, Melody, but Heartless emerge and Meoldy runs off thinking she's to blame. Ariel goes to comfort her while Eric helps the trio take care of the Heartless. After taking care of them, they drop in on an argument between Melody and Ariel, and Melody storms off. Some time after Ariel explains the reason behind the argument, Sebastian later tells them Melody rowed out to sea, leaving her vulnerable to Morgana, Ursula's sister. So Ariel asks King Triton to change her back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Will the gang find her before Morgana? **Melody, now a mermaid by Morgana, takes Triton's trident to Morgana, but realizes the mistake of her choice. Now her and the gang have to get it back before its too late. Will the combined force between mother and daughter be enough to defeat Morgana? *'''Agrabah (Aladdin and the King of Thieves)'' **Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding is crashed by Heartless and the Forty Thieves, who Aladdin finds out from an Oracle are keeping his father, Cassim, hostage. After Sora and the gang drive them away, they sneak into their hideout and find Cassim, but discover he actually leads them. They're then forced to participate in battle against Sa'Luk, Cassim's right-hand man. Sa'Luk falls off a cliff and the four of them become members. But is that the end of Sa'luk? Will the sultan accept Cassim's occupation of being the King of Thieves? **Sa'Luk survives the fall and recieves the ability to summon Dream-Catchers by Jakai, who he plans to use to end both Cassim and Aladdin's lives. However, he plans to find a special treasure, which Cassim initially planned to find, before killing them. He lands Cassim and most of the Forty Thieves into jail and takes the opportunity to persuade the remaining thieves to be on his side. Cassim escapes, thanks to Aladdin, but Sa'Luk finds him and orders him to lead him to the treasure. Can Aladdin and the gang rescue Cassim in time? *'Bug Island' (A Bug's Life) **Sora and the gang appear about a colony of ants collecting food, but are constantly interrupted by Heartless, and agree to help by fighting them. Eventually, all the ants rush inside the anthill when one blows an alert horn, but one ant accidentally knocks down the food into a river. In the hill, a group of grasshoppers, led by one named Hopper, scolds them and threatens their lives for not having any food. After they leave, the royal ants realize an ant named Flik is to blame for losing the food. Instantly, he comes up with the idea of finding warrior bugs to fight against Hopper. Sora, Donald, and Goofy agree to join him on his search and eventually find warrior bugs, who're actually circus bugs. Will Flik and Sora realize the mistake they made? **After finding out Hopper is scared of birds, Flik and the ants decide to build a fake bird to scare the grasshoppers away. Sora, Donald, and Goofy realize, however, that Atria is assisting the grasshoppers and using Dream-Catchers to feed off the potential love between Princess Ata and Flik. Will the fake bird work? *'Pride Lands' (Lion King II: Simba's Pride) **Sora, Donald, and Goofy mistake a lioness, named Kiara, for Nala and assist her in fighting off Heartless, who ambushed her, and then help her find her way home. After getting to Pride Rock and realizing she's Simba's daughter, Simba asks them to keep close watch over her whenever she goes hunting. They follow his orders and meet a lion, named Kovu. He seems friendly, but Simba finds and informs them that Kovu is from a pack of lions he banished from the pride lands, and also Scar's chosen successor. However, Kovu claims he seperated himself from that pack. Simba gives him a chance to prove himself, but is Kovu really telling the truth? **Kiara and Kovu start developing a romance, but the gang finds out Kovu was ordered to kill Simba and leave Pride Rock vulnerable to the exiled lions. Kovu, however, realizes his love for Kiara is more important than his pack, but Simba and Kiara don't believe him. Will Kovu regain their trust? *'Andy's Home '(Toy Story) **Woody and Buzz are both competing to see who's the better toy for their owner Andy, but also the better leader and protector against the Heartless and Dream-Catchers. The trio assists them in fighting Heartless throughout the house. Eventually, a failed plan by Woody to get rid of Buzz causes them to eventually be taken by Andy's toy-destructive neighbor, Sid. Now they have to get home before Andy and his family moves. Will they make it out in time and in one piece? **At Andy's new house, Dream-Catchers are giving Andy nightmares and causing him to not get any sleep. Buzz and Woody are finally working together, but they don't know who's responsible. They suspect it's the work of old toys Andy put away years ago. And not only are Dream-Catchers causing nightmares, but they're jeopardizing the lives of the other toys. Can Sora, Buzz, Woody and the gang stop the toys and Dream-Catchers in time and save their friends? *'Mysterious Tower' (Master Yen Sid's'' home/place for magic training)'' **The tower will be open for magic training and practice, which is optional. *'Unfinished World' (a world in the process of being created by Chaos by the power of Omega) *'King Mickey's Castle '(his castle taken, rearranged, and remodeled by the Despots) **The Despots force Mickey and the residents out of his castle, and remodle the castle with a more sinister Disney theme. Also, Dream-Catchers and Heartless guard the castle. **Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk appears as a boss in a part of Disney Twown that was previously sealed off by Mickey. *'King Mickey's Space Place' (a giant space station and alternate HQ) **Mickey has kept this space station hidden just in case of emergencies. The station is very big and colossal. New Gameplay Elements *'Tutorial' **Before leaving to assist King Mickey, Sora goes through a refreshment training with Riku and Kairi. Riku covers the basics of battling, defending, and countering. Kairi goes over magic basics. Then, the both of them combine their knowledge and teach Sora how to execute combos and cast magic simultaneously. Afterwards, Sora and Riku will battle each other. It doesn't matter whether or not Sora wins, but rematches are optional. After the battle, Sora acquires Aura, a spell that combines his physical combos with magic. *'Aura' **Aura is a special magic spell that when used allows Sora to perform magic-based, physical attacks. Aura itself requires seventy-five percent of a full MP bar, but its duration is indicated by an Aura gauge that replaces the MP bar until it completely decreases. It can be refilled two ways: defeating enemies and picking up iridescent-colored orbs, or acquiring the ability Aura Rage and regaining Aura when damaged. With much experience, the Aura gauge will increase in the number of bars. *'Keyblade Beam' **The keyblade has the offset ability to emit a bright, thin beam of light that Sora would use to lock and unlock keyholes. However, there have been cutscene situations when Sora used the beam as an offensive attack. Now Sora can use the beam as a regular attack and amplify its power by leveling up and using different keyblades. Party Characters: In previous installments, when party members had to attack without using MP, they just performed single attacks. They now have more abilities and can execute combos without using up their MP. *'Beast' (Beast's Castle): Beast retains his claws as his primary weapons. He relies on his brute strength, lunging, charging, and roaring when he battles. His HP is very high, and he has decent MP. **''Weapon'': Claws ***''Attacks'': ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Feral Lunge'': lunges forward enemies *****''Feral Roar'': lets out a loud, damaging roar that can stagger and confuse enemies *****Rampage: goes berserk and runs into his enemies causing damage ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Glare'': casts stop with a frightening glare *****''Blinding Claw'': strikes an enemy with his claws while also shocking them ****''Skills'' *****''Primeval Instinct'': boosts attack power *****''Revenge'': MP is restored when attacked *****''Critical Plus'': increases chances of dealing critical damage *****''Second Chance (2): endures 1 HP before being KO'd *****''Hyper Healing: recovers quickly from being KO'd *'Mulan' (The Land of Dragons): Mulan’s weapon continues to be her family ancestry's sword. She retains her agility and speed to take out enemies quickly. **''Weapon'': Fa Family Blade ***''Attacks'': ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Dragon Spin'': spins around with her sword out *****''Phoenix Strike'': Mushu engulfs Mulan in flames as she glides around slashing enemies *****''Commando'': performs an unarmed, martial arts combo ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Whipping Wind'': casts aero to protect herself and damage enemies who come in contact with her *****''Blessing'': casts cure *****''Prayer'': summons a pillar of holy magic ****''Skills'' *****''Last Breath'': halves damage when at critical health *****''Determination'': quickly recovers from being KO'd *****''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of items *'Zell '(Mount Olympus): Zell is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and wears gloves that augment his strength. He has high HP and MP, making him a well-rounded party member. **''Weapon'': Gloves ***''Attacks'': ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Fury Fists'': unleashes a barrage of punches *****''Crazy Legs'': unleases a barrage of kicks *****''Hammer Time'': continually pounds the ground letting out multiple shockwaves *****''Sucker Punch'': staggers enemies with a punch ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Chakra'': casts cure *****''Chi Blast'': casts ruin in the form of an energy ball *****''Heaven's Light'': casts light ****''Skills'' *****''Focus'': boosts attack power *****''Block'': increases defense *****''Critical Plus'': increases chance of dealing critical damage *'Jack Skellington' (Halloween Town): Jack uses his bone fists and often mixes his magic abilities with his attacks, which can waste his MP quickly. Even though he's a mage, he has nice strength. **''Weapon (Jack): Bone fist ***''Attacks (Jack): ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Wild Wheel'': performs a cartwheel and wheels around striking enemies *****''Leg Sweep'': spins around rapidly with his leg sweeping enemies. Can be done on the ground or in midair *****''Applause'': slides into enemies ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Jack-O-Lantern Rush'': surrounds himself in pumpkin-shaped fireballs and charges *****''Scare Shock'': continually shocks enemies using thunder *****''Blinding Fury'': casts darkness *****''Intimidate'': casts gravity to crush enemies ****''Skills'' *****''MP Rage'': restores MP when taking damage *****''Second Chance'' (2): endures 1 HP before being KO'd *****''MP Haste'': regeneartes MP quickly *'Ariel and Melody' (Atlantica): Ariel and Melody have similar stats. They are primarily mage characters with low strength, but the damage accumulated from the speed of their attacks can add up very quickly. Melody is stronger than her mother in strength while Ariel is more powerful than Melody in magic. **''Weapons'': Tails ***''Attacks (Ariel)'' ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Spiral Wave'': performs a spinning attack *****''Propeller'': rapidly spins like a helicopter propeller and swims up and down around attacking enemies ****''Magic Abilities'' *****'Thunder Potion'': casts thunder *****''Gale Potion'': casts aero *****''Bag of Winds'': cast wind in the form of underwater current *****''Kelp Balm'': casts cure ****''Skills'' *****''Rejuvenating Waters'': recovers quickly from being Ko'd *****''MP Rage (2): recovers MP when being attacked *****''Item Boost: boosts effect of items *Attacks (Melody) *''Special Attacks'' **''Torpedo'': tackles enemies by charging like a torpedo in multiple directions **''Tail Flail'': performs forward flips and strikes enemies with her tail *''Magic Abilities'' **''Magnet'': casts magnet **''Pressure'': casts gravity **Octo-Whip: casts water in the form of a tentacle and whips enemies *''Skills'' **''Lucky Find'': increases chance of finding rare items from defeated enemies **''Rejuvenating Waters'': recovers quickly from being KO'd **''MP Rage'': recovers MP when attacked *'Aladdin' (Agrabah): Aladdin is very skilled with his scimitar and very strong. He has a lot of available slots for potions and such, which are very useful. **''Weapon'': Scimitar ***''Attacks'': ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Sandstorm'': rushes into enemies waving around his scimitar *****''Crescent'' Boomerang: throws scimitar forward and it flies around slashing enemies before returning ***** ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Magic Oasis'': casts water *****''Healing Oasis'': casts cure *****''Magnet'': casts magnet ****''Skills'' *****''Pickpocket (3): attracts items dropped by enemies *****''Jackpot: more items are dropped by enemies *****''Lucky Lucky'' (2): increases chances of enemies dropping rare items when defeated *'Kiara and Kovu '(Pride Lands): Kiara and Kovu almost alike, except Kiara is more graceful and Kovu is more brutish. Kovu excels in strength, while Kiara excels in magic. **''Weapons'': Claws ***''Attacks (Kiara)'' ****''Special Attacks'' *****''X-Claw'': performs multiple claw swipes going forward *****''Relentless Pounce'': lunges into enemies multiple times ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Striking Call'': lets out a roar that casts thunder *****''Protect'': casts reflect *****''Lion Herb'': heals her allies ****''Skills'' *****''Simba's Pride'': increases her strength *****''MP Rage'': recovers MP whenever damaged *****''Avenge'': automatically switches out of party when KO'd ***''Attacks (Kovu)'' ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Fatal Claw'': relentlessly spins around and slashes his foes *****''Fury Swipes'': performs multiple swipes ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Rumble Roar'': lets out a roar that casts earth *****''Scar's Image'': casts Dark ****''Skills'' *****''Scar's Pride'': increases his MP *****''Roar'': stuns enemies *****''Item Boost'': increases effect of items *****''Revenge'': increases defense. If Kiara is KO'd, his defense increases more. *'Flik' (Bug Island): As an ant, Flik is very strong and very fast. He's a great fighter, but has a low amount of MP. **''Weapon'': Twig ***''Attacks'' ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Throwberries'': pelts red berries at enemies *****''Scurry'': Flik rushes and around with great speed charging into enemies while swinging his twig like a baton ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Grass Whistle'': heals allies *****''Whirlwind'': cast aero *****''Pebble Throw'': casts earth in the form of projectile pebbles ****''Skills'' *****''Fire Ant Rampage'': increases his attack power, and chances of a critical strike *'Woody and Buzz Lightyear '(Toyland): Woody uses a novelty lasso that he often swings and whips around to harm groups of enemies, making him useful against groups. He also has a good amount of slots for items. Buzz has higher strength than Woody and uses his laser to fight. He also uses his wings to glide around and perform aerial attacks. Buzz has less item slots, but a good amount of HP and MP to stay in battle. **''Weapon (Woody): Lasso ***''Attacks (Woody): ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Frisbee'': throws hat like a frisbee and controls its path to strike multiple enemies *****''Rodeo'': whips around lasso striking multiple enemies ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Stickup'': points his hands like guns and shoots ruin bolts *****''Fire Hazard'': cast fire ****''Skills'' *****''Spur Poke'': boosts attack power *****''Decoy'': temporarily makes himself a decoy for enemies *****''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of items **''Weapon (Buzz): Laser and Wings ***''Attacks (Buzz): ****''Special Attacks *****''Star Shower: glides around shooting his laser multiple times *****''Spinning Star'': spins around with his wings out *****''Quasar Surprise'': releases an empowered laser blast ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Pluto Freeze'': casts blizzard *****''Gravity Hazard'': casts gravity *****''Black Hole'': casts magnet in the form of a black hole ****''Skills'' *****''Hyper Healing'': recovers quickly from being KO'd *'King Mickey '(King Mickey's Castle): King Mickey continues to use his Keyblade with an incredible attack speed. **''Weapon'': Keybalde Key D ***''Attacks'' ****''Special Attacks'' *****''Keychain'': unleashes a countless chain of swings and swipes with his keyblade ****''Magic Abilities'' *****''Holy Pearl'': shoots a bigger pearl of holy magic *****''Pearl'': shoots a pearl of light *****''Protect'': casts reflect *****''Rejuvenate'': with enough time to charge, and 75% of his MP, heals one ally completely ****''Skills'' *****''Hyper Healing'': heals quickly from being KO'd *****''Don't Give Up (3): endures 1 HP after a combo before being KO'd '''New and Re-Introduced Magic *''Returning Spells'' **Fire **Blizzard **Thunder **Aero **Cure *''Re-Introduced'' Spells **Gravity **Stop **Reflect **Magnet *''New Spells'' **Holy **Ruin **Light **Aura (Sora only) **Dark **Water **Earth **Wind New Antagonists and Bosses *''The Despots'' **The Despots are seven powerful sorcerers and sorceresses who have great knowledge in magic, but also have the ability psychologically influence their foes. Their weapons are as unique as those possessed by Organization XIII. They also have the ability to summon mythical beasts that can assist them until further notice, or until they're defeated. They wear armor-plated clothing, and bear tribal markings on their arms, face, and/or hands that indicate how powerful they are and what rank they are. The Despots can also summon a new race of creatures, called the Dream-Catchers. ***'Lucon' ****Lucon is the Despot of Intimidation. He's very ignorant of everything he says and finds joy in putting down his opponents. He's six-foot and cream-skinned with spiky, scarlet hair and red eyes. His power over intimidation allows him to make his opponents feel very threatened and almost ready to give up believing he's unstoppable. His main weapons are two twin, double-sided tomahawks, called Beakers. He fights in close range and is very quick. His mythical beast is Xenon, a bipedal beast that wields a spade. He's the weakest of the Despots, but it doesn't mean he isn't powerful and one to be underestimated, for he's annoyingly persistent throughout the game. ***'Heather' ****Heather is the Despot of Rage. She's a hot-headed, cold-hearted girl who has nothing but provoking insults to say without regret. She's an inch shorter than Lucon and tan-skinned with long, goldenrod hair and blue eyes. Her power over Rage allows her to make her opponents go berserk and become almost incapable of thinking in battle, which makes it easier for her, because she can predict their every move. Her weapon of choice is Juggernaut, a battering ram. She often charges with it and has enough strength to swing it around, but rather slowly. Her mythical beast is Onyx, a golem of transparent crystal. She's stronger than Lucon, but less persistent. ***'Jakai' ****Jakai is the Despot of Doubt and Lucon's best friend. He's a joker at heart and doesn't know when to stop, often making his opponents feel like dirt. Jakai is as tall as Lucon, broad-shouldered, and brown-skinned with a close cut. His power over Doubt is almost like Lucon's, except he makes others instantly lose hope and confidence. Jakai's weapon is a giant pair of nunchucks. He's fast and accumulates much damage with the continuous swings of his nunchucks. His beast is Raiko, a giant wolf with long claws and fangs. Jakai is also persistent, but more annoying because of his strength and attacks. ***'Atria' ****Atria is the Despot of Submission. She's a very strict girl who has no times for game, cuts the small talk, and gets right to the violence. Atria is as tall as Jakai and Lucon, and light-brown-skinned with purple eyes, and long, ebony hair in a single French braid. Her power over submission allows her to make her opponents feel overwhelmed and incapable of defeating her. Atria's weapons are Scar-Shedders, two katars. With them she's fast with devastating power that accumulates, making her one of the hardest bosses. Her mythical beast is McCloud, a giant clydesdale with flaring, prehensile hair on its neck. ***'Nemes' ****Nemes is the Despot of Fear. He's the quiet one, but being quiet only adds to his ability over fear. He maintains a seemingly perpetual blank expression that adds mystery to his actions. He's tall, copper-skinned, brown-eyed, and muscular with long dreads in a ponytail. He can induce different degrees of fear and paranoia into his opponents and make them incredibly scared of him. His main weapon is Morir (French for "death"), a chain whip. It has devastating power and is very quick. His mythical beast is Gustavo, a giant gator with spiky scales, and claws and teeth to match. ***'Ginger' ****Ginger is the Despot of Lust. She's the manipulative one who uses her beauty and charm to make men do her bidding. Her power over lust magnifies that manipulation and allows her to make men attack their own allies, or even damage themselves. Ultimately, they do it for her pleasure. Her weapon is Mercury, a zanbatou. She's very quick and loves swinging it around like a baton to harm multiple foes at one time. Her mythical beast is Willow, a fast, hand-to-hand fighting treant. ***'Vander' ****Vander is the Leader of the Despots. He's more polite than the others, but throws in insults once in a while for his own amusement. He's tall, bronze-skinned, and bald. Vander isn't a Despot of a particular social aspect because of his great arsenal of mental abilities: possession, illusion-casting, telekinesis, etc. His mental abilities also allow him to form any weapon out of psychic energy. His mythical beast is King, a giant, serpent-like dragon. *''Dream-Catchers'' **The Dream-Catchers are creatures that resemble the type of creatures and monsters encountered in Final Fantasy games. They are creatures that widely vary in size, power, abilities, and gruesomely-beautiful appearance. The Heartless searc for hearts, but the Dream-Catchers search for 2 things: dreams and love, which means, with the great abundance of those two things, they never cease hunting for what they look for. They are more powerful than the Heartless and often may be seen fighting against the Heartless if they prove to be nuisances. The Dream-Catchers can be dangerous when they hunt for dreams in sleeping victims, because victims could lose their lives in their sleep. *''Chaos'' **The demon king *''Beast's Castle'' **Gaston **Le Fou *''Olympus Coliseum'' **''Titans'' ***Rock Titan ***Ice Titan ***Lava Titan ***Wind Titan ***Cyclops **Hades *''Atlantica'' **Morgana **Cloak and Dagger **Undertow *''Agrabah'' **Sa'Luk *''Bug Island'' **Hopper **Bird *''Pride Lands'' **Zira **Nuka **Vitani *''Andy's House'' **Skud New and Old Summons *''Returning Summons'' **Genie **Mushu *''Re-Introduced Summons'' **Tinker Bell *''New Summons'' **''WALL-E and EVE'': EVE allows Sora to use her as a targeting system to fire lasers at enemies while WALL-E humorously gathers MP orbs, HP orbs, and dropped items to give Sora at the end of the summon. **''Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather'': The three fairies shrink down to a small size and cast different spells to assist Sora in battle. However all three have certain benefits to the party. Flora augments the party's magic and attacks, Fauna heals them and slowly refills MP, and Merryweather assists the party in attacking enemies. Drive Forms *''Re-Introduced Forms'' **Valor **Wisdom **Master **Final *''New Forms'' **''Zen Form'': Zen Form utilizes three keyblades all controlled by telekinesis, but his magic spells are all replaced with mental abilities: psychic blasts, possession, etc. Zen form can easily stagger enemies using his mental attacks while also mercilessly finishing them off with his keyblade. In this form, Sora's clothes become purple and black, and nobody is switched out of the party. **''Holy Form'': Holy Form utilizes only one keyblade which is only used in this form. Sora's clothes turn into an ethereal white color and he grows angelic wings for flight. In this form, Sora's attacks and spells are augmented by the power of light and holy. This is his most powerful form yet, and all party members are switched out. Category:Kingdom Hearts